


Waterbending the Avatar

by Toiski



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Disability, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toiski/pseuds/Toiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's body picks the worst possible moment to remind her that she's neglected her sexual urges for two weeks: in the middle of Jinora's anointment ceremony. She tries to take care of it, but runs into problems with her uncooperative mind and body. Asami keeps prying into her business and gets to reap the harvest from promising to help with anything Korra needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterbending the Avatar

It was a testament to the pain Korra was in that she hadn’t noticed the growing problem sooner. Towards the end of Jinora’s anointment ceremony the relaxing sandalwood incense had allowed her world to expand, for a few moments, past the constant dull ache of her incapacitated limbs. Another sensation, an insistent pressure, was tingling in her private place. In horrified embarrassment at the exceedingly poor timing of her biological urges making themselves known, she tried to squeeze her legs together. Of course they wouldn’t move.

Korra squeezed her eyes shut and bit her teeth together, trying to will herself to think about anything else. For a moment her thoughts approached the source of her current disability, like a tongue probing the space where a tooth was removed, but she quickly recoiled from the oppressive sense of defeat it brought. Merely remembering there was something she didn’t want to remember struck her with vertigo, and she couldn’t completely suppress a gasp.

A comforting hand touched Korra’s shoulder, and Asami’s voice whispered in her ear. “Are you okay? Do you want to leave?” She sounded so worried, but that made Korra only want to deny her pain again.

The avatar let out a long breath through her nose. _I won’t snap at her,_ she tried to convince herself “I’m fine. Just need… a breath of fresh air.” The roughness of her voice surprised even herself.

She heard, rather than saw, Asami nod behind her, and then motion something. At the edge of her field of vision, Tenzin raised a questioning eyebrow, then nodded almost imperceptibly at something Asami did with her hand. Soon Tenzin’s attention was back on the festivities - some sort of formal dance and airbending show that the new airbenders had trained for the last week - and Korra was being wheeled out of a side door.

It probably wasn’t very good manners to sneak off during the ceremony, but Korra didn’t think anyone would be mad at her. They’d just ratchet up their pitying glances another level. She was just about to start channeling that expectation into anger when a particularly insistent tingle ran through her crotch. She would have doubled over if her abdominal muscles could have contracted at all. Instead, she just squeezed the armrests of her wheelchair. The pain in her forearms from doing that felt like ice-cold needles poking into her bones, and she could feel a few drops of sweat forming on her forehead and upper back.

Asami steered her wheelchair out onto a small balcony. A light breeze cooled her sweaty skin, and just for a moment she felt a little bit in control of herself. “Feel better?” Asami asked from behind her.

Korra couldn’t stop a growl forming in her throat as her temper flared. “Not you too! Stand in front of me when you’re talking to me,” she said. “I’ve had enough of people talking past or over me. I’m not a piece of furniture!” She saw Asami circle around her wheelchair from the left and sit on the balcony railing, crossing her arms across her chest. To her credit, she looked ashamed. Korra continued in a mocking voice, “‘How’s the Avatar, Master Tenzin?’ ‘Is Korra feeling better?’ I’m right here, and my _ears_ aren’t crippled!” The effort of shouting burned in her throat and lungs, and she panted, staring at Asami, who appeared to be thinking about what to say, her mouth hanging slightly open. Korra didn’t expect anything worthwhile.

Asami looked Korra in the eyes and started in a calming tone. “You’re not furniture to me. You’re not that chair, even if some people can’t look past it. When I look at you, I see my friend first. Second, I see m-” Asami averted her eyes for a second, but pulled back her shoulders and returned her gaze back to Korra’s. “I see a hero. Third, I see a person who’s too damn stubborn to ask for the help she needs.” At this point Asami flashed a lopsided smile to let Korra know she was just teasing. The older girl waved a hand in a vague gesture. “And somewhere after that you’re the Avatar, and all the other stuff.” She smiled gently, and Korra could feel herself blushing slightly. Asami always seemed to know what to say.

Korra nodded slowly. “Thanks. I’m feeling better.” Saying that made her remember what had driven her to leave the ceremony, but the pressure between her legs had eased somewhat. _She told me to ask for anything I need, but there’s no way she can help me with that,_ Korra thought.

Asami was scrutinizing Korra’s face carefully and leaning a bit forward, apparently trying to figure out if the Avatar was bluffing. The corner of Asami’s mouth twitched slightly, like it always did when she was putting her mind to work on a puzzle. That drew Korra’s gaze to her red lips, just a few feet away, and suddenly her throat felt very dry. “I’m fine, really. It’s nothing.” Korra’s excuses felt weak even to herself, but Asami just sighed and let it go.

\----

That night, Korra tried to take matters into her own hands. Specifically, after Asami had helped her into bed and said goodnight, she shoved her hands into her panties. Touching herself after a long break felt wonderful, and she bit her lower lip to suppress a moan. Her mind flicked through a mental catalogue of favorite topics, settling on a muscular young man rising out of the sea, wearing nothing but glistening droplets of water. _Oh yeah… that’s it..._ She imagined the man grinning and brushing his fingers through his hair, muscles rippling under tanned skin.

A second face flashed over the imaginary young man’s. A shaved head, severe frown, that tiny scar crossing the left eyebrow. Suddenly Korra’s arms were wrapped around her chest, and she was crying and gasping for air which her constricting throat was denying her lungs.

Anything remotely pleasurable was forgotten, and it took hours for her to fall into a restless sleep.

\----

The following day passed in an alternating cycle of trying to stay focused on anything happening around her and fervently wishing it was all a bad dream. Korra would find herself quietly hating everyone who hastily averted their eyes when she looked at them, only to suddenly get aroused by the mere sight of completely inappropriate objects like carrots or doorknobs. Her mobile seat was made intensely uncomfortable by a clammy wet spot under her nethers.

The last drop in the proverbial bucket was during dinner, when she was fighting to feed herself through the pain in her arm. She pierced a long, red spicy pepper with her fork - chopsticks were an impossibility for her trembling fingers - and struggled to lift it to her mouth. She had to crane her neck forward, and still couldn’t reach it with her teeth. Her lips closer around the pepper’s tip and she sucked it off the fork. Her overstressed mind took the slightly lewd, wet sound of the act as a go-ahead to start waterbending in her pants.

Korra let the fork drop onto the table and let her head fall limply back. “That’s it. I quit. I’m going back to sleep,” she declared to the ceiling. It took a few seconds for Asami to react, but then she was hurriedly stumbling out of her chair to help Korra get to her room.

\----

Korra’s heart was in her throat the whole time Asami was moving her into bed, undressing her overclothes and tucking her in. She frantically prayed to Raava and all the other spirits that they lead Asami’s eyes away from the dark spot in her panties that stuck to her slit. Either Asami didn’t notice it or it was sufficiently camouflaged by the cold sweat covering the panicking Avatar’s body.

Asami scrunched her nose and said, “Don’t you want to take a bath before sleep? You’re getting kind of gross, and you’re going to start to smell.” She furrowed her brows in her best ‘concerned friend’ expression.

Korra was struggling to formulate into words how singularly bad the idea of getting naked in front of her friend would be now, but the thought of it overrode her imagination and sent a squirt of fluids into her panties. “Not now!” she squeaked. _Don’t think about Asami’s hands rubbing you clean everywhere…_ Her memories of Asami helping to wash her hair before the anointment ceremony two days ago segued readily into a brief fantasy of the older girl’s hands roaming over her breasts, down her stomach, and between… _No!_ Korra couldn’t tell if she was blushing like never before or pale as a corpse. She hoped her darker skin tone helped cover either. She had to avert her eyes from Asami’s, but that turned out to be a leap from the frying pan into the fire. Her gaze flickered over Asami’s loose trousers and casual shirt, taking note of the low neckline she’d somehow missed. The thought of those clothes clinging to Asami’s shapely body, wet with spilled bathwater that turned the white shirt translucent, made her subconsciously lick her lips. Korra was sure she was blushing now.

Asami sighed. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m still hungry. I’ll go finish my dinner and come back to check on you, okay?”

Korra’s mind raced to buy herself some alone time. “Don’t come! Umm… I might be asleep?” Asami raised an eyebrow but made no comment, so Korra continued. “Don’t come knocking. I’ll take a bath in the morning.” Her eyes focused on the ceiling, because she couldn’t trust herself not to start imagining things again if she looked at Asami.

The reply was uncharacteristically grumpy. “Fine. Don’t tell me anything. I’ll just…” Asami trailed off. Her voice was softer when she continued. “I’ll be in my room after dinner. It’s just across the hall, so give me a shout if you need anything. Or just want to talk.” Korra heard her footsteps move to the door. “Seriously. Anything.” The door opened and closed again, and Korra was alone.

As fast as she could, Korra peeled her panties down and assaulted her crotch. This time, wisened from last night’s misstep, she decided to imagine something more specific. _Mako. Hands behind his head, posing. His… thing… is huge, and hard, and pointing straight up._ Korra moaned and spread her lower lips with the fingers of her left hand, rubbing between them with her right. She didn’t need to start slow to get herself lubricated. Her wetness surprised even herself. _He’s touching the shaft. He’s rubbing it._

Korra tried to speed up her movements when the pressure in her crotch was building to a pleasing level, but the more she tried, the more her forearm started to ache. She could feel herself getting close, but then her muscles began to cramp. Slowing down didn’t help, In a minute, she was back at square one, with all the good feelings lost to sharp twinges of pain. She took a break, waiting for the levels of discomfort to reach the daily average.

Korra switched hands, letting her right hand rest by her side, slowly rubbing her left palm over her mound. It was starting to feel nice again, and the images of Mako’s naked, lean body came back easily. She willed herself to go slow, but her tense shoulders were contributing to a rising headache. The closer she got to release, the dizzier the mixture of pain and pleasure made her. She was teetering maddeningly on the edge of orgasm for what felt like an eternity, until her left arm started to cramp too. “Fffffuck!” she groaned. “Ow! Ow! Awww, fuck!” she cursed, punching the mattress. That only made it hurt more, and she let out an exclamation of pain.

There was a knock on her door. “Korra, are you okay? I heard you shouting.” It was Asami.

Korra groaned from pain and disappointment. “Don’t come in,” she forced out through clenched teeth. She felt miserable for failing herself, and felt tears stinging in her eyes.

“Korra, I won’t leave you alone.” The door opened and Asami strode in. She took one look at Korra’s tear-streaked face and closed the door behind her. The look of intense worry on her face made Korra despise herself for making a scene for such a stupid reason. Asami kneeled by the bed and asked, “Was it the nightmares again? Are you in pain?”

Korra lifted her head to slam it into her pillow a few times. “You don’t wanna know. I’m just being an idiot.”

Asami’s lips tightened. “Whatever’s making you suffer, I want to know. Maybe I can’t help you, but I can try.”

Korra chuckled weakly. “Trust me, you really don’t want to know.”

“Try me.”

Korra was slowly getting angry at Asami’s overconfident nosiness. Maybe if she told her she’d leave her alone. “Fine. You want to know? I tried to masturbate, but my arms started cramping.” Her voice was rising in volume with every sentence. “I can’t finish. I haven’t done it in _two weeks_. I’m getting turned on by anything and everything. I’m a horny cripple and I’m going _crazy_ in the head because I can’t _cum_!” At the end she was almost screaming and her fists were squeezed into tight balls of agony.

Asami appeared shocked. She slumped back and muttered, “Two weeks. That explains your snippiness. And the smell.” Asami covered her eyes with her hand, but her bright blush was clearly visible underneath. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this. Do you… need me to help?” Her voice wavered, but Korra couldn’t tell with which emotion.

An awkward silence stretched on for a few seconds as Korra tried to process what she’d heard, but when she realised her quietness could be mistaken for considering the suggestion, she blurted out, “No! Asami… no. No, Asami. Uh. No.”

Asami was now peeking between her fingers, and Korra could see her eyes taking in her disheveled state and wandering down her body. Asami stammered out an explanation. “It’s just… two weeks? I can barely go for two _days_ before… uh, nevermind. I mean, this is serious, and I could, you know, it doesn’t have to be awkward.” Korra didn’t think it was possible for Asami to blush brighter than that. “It’s just another thing I’m helping you with. My hands are yours. To use.” Asami crouched lower until she was hiding below the edge of the bed. “Any way you need.”

 _Yeah, not awkward at all,_ Korra thought sarcastically. Just talking about it reduced the usually confident Asami to a blushing maiden almost rolling on the floor in embarrassment. Seeing - well, hearing - her like that made Korra’s heart race and her nether regions seemed eager to resume her previous activity despite the lingering pain in her arms. _This is not the time to be the cutest thing._ “You should probably leave before I say yes.”

Asami scrambled to her feet, facing away from Korra, and stumbled to the door. “You’re right. I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything. I --”

Korra saw red, and began to counter the perceived slight. “You pressure _me?_ I’m the one who almost guilted you into--” She bit down on her tongue to stop herself. “I’m not a child, and you don’t get to tell me I don’t want it, because I damn well want it.” Admitting it out loud pushed an unexplainable surge of arousal through her body. Korra saw Asami shiver, and took a deep breath, calming herself down. “This isn’t practice kissing with other girls. Friends don’t just…” She trailed off, not knowing what to call it. Was it sex to have her friend finger her? Did she just narrowly avoid losing her virginity?

Asami put her hand on the doorknob, but hesitated, not turning it. She raised her hand a few inches, and with shaking fingers, she locked the door from the inside. “If anybody asks, you had muscle aches and I gave you a massage.” Asami tuned back and strode swiftly to the bed. She was still blushing, and chewing on her lower lip, but could look Korra in the eyes again. “That’s a thing you can ask your friend to do, and it’s not weird at all.” Asami fidgeted, rubbing the hem of her shirt between her fingers, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Korra knew the logic wasn’t waterproof in the slightest, but the more she thought about it, the better the idea seemed. Asami was really the only person she could ask for help with this, and despite all the drama they had gone through in the last two years, their friendship was as strong as ever. Maybe an Avatar in a wheelchair could be useful to someone, even if President Raiko seemed to disagree, but she needed her head put on straight. “Do it.”

Asami gingerly took hold of the top edge of Korra’s blanket and peeled it down her body, exposing her chest wrap and toned abs. She ran her fingernails up across Korra’s midriff, and cupped a breast in her palm. Her thumb circled the tip of the breast, passing intermittently over the nipple. It hardened under her touch, and she focused on it, pinching it lightly. Asami seemed to be looking at Korra’s body in a new light, exploring ways that she could make it feel good, but she was headed in the wrong direction.

Korra groaned in frustration rather than pleasure. “Stop playing around with these boring things,” she asked. She’d tried fondling her own breasts now and then, but they eventually got sore if she kept doing it past getting her motor started, and her motor was purring along quite nicely already. In her opinion, they were useless lumps of fat on top of her pecs, and way overrated for any sexual purpose. She managed to move her hands enough to shove the edge of the blanket below her hips. “Get to work.”

The girl’s eyes widened when she saw the state of Korra’s crotch. She put one elbow down next to Korra’s head, leaning back and against her side, and moved her right hand onto Korra’s thigh. The Avatar had to consciously keep her eyes on Asami’s hand in order to not sneak a glimpse down her shirt. The touch on her thigh, and those perfect breasts pressing into her right bicep, distracted her enough that it took her a few seconds to notice Asami had asked her a question. “How do you want me to do it?” Something like that.

Korra tried to convince herself that the less she went into the particulars, the less significant this was. “Just do what you do to yourself,” she commanded. It took a moment for the lit wick of her thoughts to reach the hazardous idea that at the end of this, she’d know exactly what Asami did when she was alone at night, apparently almost every night. Just as that image exploded in her brain, Asami’s fingers touched her stomach and slid slowly into her panties, long fingernails combing through her patch of dark hair. “Oh yes,” she moaned, when she felt Asami softly caressing her outer lips.

Asami had been looking at what she was doing, but Korra’s relieved utterance attracted her attention.Their faces were very close. Korra could feel Asami’s rough, warm breath on her cheek and neck, and turned her head away. The older girl watched in fascination for the tensing of muscles in Korra’s jaw and neck when her finger slipped between the other girl’s folds. She pivoted her left forearm around the elbow that was digging into the mattress to brush a lock of hair from the Avatar’s face.

Korra fixed her gaze on the plain wall to her left. She was afraid that the gentle touches of the other girl might make her completely lose her mind and try to go for a kiss, if she gave herself half a chance. She groaned deep in her throat as Asami’s slender middle finger slid across her slit and then drew back up to roll across her clitoris. The light touches had her squirming in in pleasure, but still it somehow wasn’t enough. “Harder,” she hissed between her teeth.

Asami hummed in acknowledgment and brought all of her fingers across Korra’s slick mound, brushing their tips back and forth across it as her thumb pressed on her clit. Every now and then she’d drag a fingertip or two between the wet lips, teasing out a soft moan from Korra’s mouth and a lewd, liquid sound from her other.

Korra was so tense her muscle aches were coming back, and she felt her approaching orgasm slipping away again. “Stop teasing me,” she growled, but Asami just looked at her in confusion and kept doing what she was doing. She didn’t need just more of the same, she needed it in a way that was more fulfilling. “Asami, if you don’t shove your fingers in me _right now_ I swear I’ll reinvent the lost art of hairbending and _strangle_ you with it!”

She was rewarded with a shocked gasp and a delayed response as Asami finally dipped her middle and ring fingers past her folds and into her tunnel. They slid in once until Asami’s palm was pressing against her clitoris, and out again until Korra could feel her insides clamping down hungrily over nothing. When the long fingers entered again, they curled up towards her stomach, and hit a spot that made her head spin in ecstasy. “There! Right there!” She could barely recognise her own needy voice.

Asami obliged, and with her fingers repeatedly pressing down on that special spot, Korra came in just a few seconds. Her throat locked up, and she couldn’t voice the indescribable feeling coursing through her body, and she couldn’t even draw breath with her head up above the clouds. Her thoughts were so scrambled by the lightning arcing through her spine and up into her brain that by the time she noticed Asami wasn’t stopping, she started cumming a second time. _That’s not fa-a-a-air! I’ve only gotten there once or twice, and she gets it right the first time!_ Her eyes rolled up under her closed eyelids and she saw stars.

Just as she thought it was over, Asami’s voice whispered in her ear, “Are you close yet?” The other girl’s warm breath hitting her ear tipped her over the edge again, and before Korra had recovered from her third orgasm, the lack of oxygen to her brain finally caught up with her. The Avatar fell unconscious.

\----

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Korra opened her eyes to a faceful of tits. She was naked, wrapped only in a towel, her head resting on Asami’s lap, who was sitting on Korra’s bed.

“I was worried when you passed out. Did I hurt you?” Asami asked, her concern written plain on her face.

Korra laughed, surprising even herself. “I feel great. Better than in weeks. You’re great at massages.” She stretched her arms above her head. Only when Asami blushed at the compliment did Korra realise what she said. “I mean, it was nice. Just… thank you, Asami.” Korra was wearing a matching blush now. 

Asami cleared her throat and lifted Korra to a seated position, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders. “Don’t mention it. Really. Not ever.” With a grunt, she lifted the Avatar into her wheelchair. “I hid the sheets in a safe place. I’ll wash them in secret later. Now, you really need that bath.” The older girl tried to surreptitiously adjust the seat of her trousers. “Both of us could use a bath.”

\----

This has been translated from Avatar Sei Yoku’s writings. The factuality of this account of his past life has been disputed. In interviews surviving to this day, both women always said their romantic relationship started after the events that caused the appearance of the spirit portal in Republic City. Also, Avatar Sei Yoku’s agenda of sexual liberation is well known, and his predecessors and successors have been known to ‘embellish’ stories to teach lessons. Neither woman was known to comment on this matter during their lifetime, and Avatars after Sei Yoku have systematically declined to discuss the private lives of Avatars.

Avatar Sei Yoku apparently likes the Rule of Three. Korra is first blocked by her own mind, then blocked by her own body, and finally blocked/rescued by outside interference. Also see the three orgasms, which probably did not happen exactly that way. Besides being the spiritual leader of the world, he was later in his life a dirty old man.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read that there was recently a big hullaballoo about a picture where Asami was groping wheelchair-Korra's breast. I've tried to make it as clear as possible that while the situation in this story is awkward as hell, it's consensual.  
> Please, comment and critique! I'm most interested in if I managed to make the points I was going for, those being:  
> a) You can ask your friends for anything. Great friends might even help with anything.  
> b) Differently abled persons not only have the right to make decisions about their sexual lives, but they also have the same right to make bad/questionable decisions as anyone else (even if it turns out just fine in this case).


End file.
